Capital City
by AllHandsLinked
Summary: A simple night for Kurt and Blaine turns more complicated when the Doctor arrives!


**A/N: I don't own Doctor Who or Glee. I am just messing about. Don't mind me. This is part one of Episode two in my Doctor/Glee fiction series. **

Kurt grunted under the weight of his warm body. It was a good thing Blaine was much smaller or having to support him would be much more uncomfortable. Blaine rested his head limply on Kurt's shoulder as they moved together.

"I had fun tonight." Blaine confided seriously, lips almost brushing Kurt's ear.

"I can tell." Kurt retorted with a smirk, as Blaine's legs got caught between his. If Kurt was honest with himself he had been dreaming of the day that he would be under Blaine, the two of them intimate and intertwined, but he had never thought it would be like this.

Kurt couldn't stop himself from falling, in a second both he and Blaine crashed into the hard pavement below them.

"I want to go back to the party," Blaine said flipping himself over as he spoke, he got up on unsteady legs, a large grin plastered on his face.

Kurt leaped up, pulling Blaine up with him and continuing steering Blaine towards Finn's car. "Easy there. We have to get you home."

"I dunt wanna," he whined as Kurt leaned him up against the door of the vehicle.

Kurt looked down and reached into his pocket to retrieve the borrowed keys. "We have to. The party is over. Rachel has passed out and Finn is driving the others home, and I am getting you home." Kurt clicked the fob and the car unlocked. "Come on, Bla- Blaine?" Kurt stared in confusion at the empty spot where he had left Blaine.

Kurt whipped around, car forgotten.

"Blaine? Blaine!" He called. His eyes swept past the bushes and rows of houses, the mail boxes and the blue police box on the corner. Kurt took a quick look behind the cars but there was no sign of Blaine anywhere.

Where could Blaine have gotten to? Kurt sat on the curb. He felt the tears starting to build. He looked away for one second and Blaine was running off on him! Was he really so eager to get away from Kurt?

In truth Kurt could now see Blaine had been running away from him for a while It wasn't like Blaine had ignored Kurt all together at Dalton, in fact he had been warm and welcoming, but every so often Kurt would see a flicker of something. It was as if Blaine was remembering that fateful day when Kurt had first transfered to Dalton. These moments a flash of heat would enter Blaine's eyes. and then horror would cloud it out, and his brain would shut it down. Leaving Kurt out in the bitter cold of 'friendship'.

So Kurt had waited. He had hoped, he had admitted that he wanted Blaine to be his Valentine and still all he got was a "I really care about you, but I am not going to date you, sorry."

He had always thought that liking straight guys was his problem, but what if even gay guys didn't want him? Or did only if they were inhabited by aliens, trying to take over the world?

Kurt's breathe hitched and his shoulders slump inwards.

Kurt felt an arm slink around his shoulders.

"What are you so sad, Kurt? Kurt, are you crying? Why are you crying?" Blaine sincerity was only detracted from by the slight wobble he seemed to be experiencing while seated firmly on the ground.

"I believe this belongs to you." A dry British voice intoned above them.

"Doctor?" Kurt smiled up at him.

"The one and only!" Kurt lifted Blaine up to standing position.

"I can stand on my own!" Blaine insisted, detaching himself from Kurt.

"Your boyfriend there seemed to have wandered near my Tardis. You really should keep a closer eye on him."

"I thought you had gone! I thought you had forgotten about me!" Kurt hugged the Doctor tightly.

"What? Forgotten about you? After all the fun we had? Never." The Doctor hugged back. "See, look! I'm back! And it hasn't been that long, has it?"

"It has been months!" Kurt let go and dried his eyes.

"What that long? I really need to update my watch. But I am here now! I have a vacation planned. Want to come?" The doctor's eyes twinkled and he stuck his hands deep in his pockets, rocking back on his heels.

"I would love to!" Kurt bit his lip. "But I should probably get Blaine home first. Wait. Where is Blaine?"

Both men jumped as the Tardis door slammed closed.

"NOT MY TARDIS!" The Doctor cried, sprinting the short distance to the box, Kurt right behind him. The Doctor flung open the door to find Blaine was standing in the control area looking up in wonder at the impossible amount of space around him.

"Kurt! Have you seen this? Look! It was so small but then it got bigger! And it is flashing!" Blaine moved to touch the flashing lights on the control panel.

"Don't touch that!" The Doctor raced up and diverted Blaine's wandering hands. "Could you put a leash on your boyfriend or something?" The Doctor chided Kurt.

"He is not my boyfriend." Kurt mumbled as he sat Blaine down on the beat up looking seat.

"Hum." The Doctor casually started booting up the operating up the system with one hand back in his pocket. "Want a lift home then?"

"If it is not too much trouble." Kurt adjusted his outfit, which had been slightly rumpled from the recent exertions.

"None at all! I just have to flip the exersentional lever and tweak the helament regulator!" The Doctor smiled self satisfied at Kurt from the other side of the consol as the Tardis jerked into motion. "And we will be there in a snap!" Kurt was thrown off his feet and barely regained his balance when...

"I want to help!" Blaine started punching random buttons and turning odd knobs. The Tardis stared to shake more violently and a look of absolute horror came over The Doctor's face.

"Oh! Don't touch that!" He cried rushing to stop the steam that was issuing from a large pipe to the left of Blaine.

Blaine backed away and moved on to another section. Kurt's hands covered his face in absolute horror. The moving ship gave a large jerk to the left and Kurt's was thrown off balance.

"Restrain him, please!" The Doctor said, arms flying in different directions as the Tardis rocked from side to side.

"I can't!" yelled Kurt, failing to hold onto Blaine's hand while clutching the nearest railing for support. Blaine seemed to be unaffected by the instability. He crashed into the console again and pulled a lever at random. There was a loud boom and then loud death metal started blaring from the speakers all around them.

"Now he has gone and set the music player to shuffle!" Thoroughly exasperated, the Doctor kept working on the controls.

Kurt let go of the rail and caught Blaine in both arms, binding his arms down.

"Prepare for a crash landing!" As foreboding as he sounded, the Doctor seemed excited by the prospect. Kurt just felt his stomach roll in nausea. Was travelling through time and space alway so... bumpy?

Kurt held Blaine tighter as the Tardis gave a large jump that threw Blaine with Kurt on top of him onto a large blue button. The Tardis stopped it's shivering and shaking and came to a halt.

"That was rather brilliant, actually." The Doctor said, impressed, his lips turning down at the corners as he nodded. "But still. Next time, he wears a leash!"

"Are we home?" Kurt asked timidly, unwrapping himself from Blaine.

"Nope."The Doctor grinned.

"Well than where are we?" Kurt demanded, moving around the console for a better view of the Doctor.

He looked at the door and rocked back on his heel. "Don't know. Worth a check though, isn't it?"

"Are you enjoying this?" Kurt's hand went to his hip and his face contorted with the ire in his voice.

"Immensely." The Doctor confirmed, still grinning at him.

"What is out here?" asked Blaine opening the doors to the outside. Kurt froze.

"Don't-!" But Blaine was already gone. Again.

"Well, go on! You had better go wrangle your boyfriend." The Doctor tilted his head towards the door. "It is hardly safe for that planet out there to have him walking around without a care-taker."

Kurt took off at a brisk jog after him.

"And take the leash!" The Doctor called after them.

**A/N: so... ya. It has been a while, but I hope it was worth the wait. I also hope you take a minute and tell me your thoughts! (and hopes and dreams if you have more than a minute!) I am more than happy to hear from you and answer any questions to the best of my ability.**

**Oh fun fact! I recently re-watch all of Blackpool so David Tennant was talking in a Scottish accent in my head the entire time. Which is VERY distracting.**

**I almost forgot to thank My BETA! I love you Pineappletop92 (she wrote a doctor/glee short story. It is good, Go read it.)**


End file.
